


Stronger

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Series: Swapfell side stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boundaries, Crossed Boundaries, Eyesocket Licking, F/M, Licking, that's a weird tag but i should probably warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: Toriel asks about the scar on Sans's face. It is the only noticeable scar on his body, and she is rather curious about it.





	Stronger

Sans had made an attempt at redressing when he felt himself being lifted under the humeri and placed, once again, into his queen's lap. He adjusted his legs to a comfortable position amd looked up at her, confusion written on his face when he saw the inquisitive look on hers. He very nearly blushed under her red gaze as she studied his face as closely as she was. She touched a warm hand to his face tilting it to one side as she examined it.

 

"How did you get that scar?" She finally asked, eyes narrowing.

 

"My crack?" Sans clarified touching a hand over where the most prominent scar lay across his face.

 

"Everything else on your body are minor nicks and scrapes."

 

Sans's eyes lifted from her face to the ceiling, trying to remember back to his late childhood years. He remembered the story, but he wasn't sure how to tell it.

 

"I.. don't really remember?" he admitted, "just what Papyrus told me." He subconsciously leaned into the queen's touch.

 

"It was during the same time he lost his tooth. And made him decide to move us out of Hotland. And--" he scowled, a look of mild annoyance crossing his face--"quit the only job he was ever good at." The skeleton sighed.

 

"We were attacked...Papyrus was worried I would be blind in that eye." Sans couldn't remember that day at all. To be truly honest, Sans had very few memories from before waking up on a narrow bed, hooked up to all sorts of monitors the next day, Papyrus asleep in a chair beside him. Sans didn't understand how head injuries worked, but he knew he couldn't remember his parents or how to get to the tiny apartment he shared with his brother or any of his friends from Jr High. His vision was fuzzy and his balance was off, but by sheer power of will, he had made a full recovery in under two months while he and Papyrus got settled in Snowdin. That's how he managed from then on. Sheer fighting spirit and determination to be the best at everything he ever did.

 

"But! No one can beat me now!" He beamed, straightening up in that self-assured manner.

 

"I was just a kid then...and that's when I decided to get stronger!" So that no one would ever make a fool of him again. 

 

Toriel got a strange look on her face, as if she were trying to remember something. She seemed to dismiss whatever thought it was.

 

“Is it sensitive at all? Some scars lose feeling, but this crack is deep.” Toriel’s other hand pressed against his, against his cheekbone, dwarfing the small phalanges and carples.

 

Sans glanced away.

 

“No, it doesn’t hurt. So you have nothing to feEEE–!” Sans was cut off by the sudden feeling of wet and warmth in his left socket. He shivered at the sensation, his eyelight going out with the temporary intrusion. With his one eyelight he could see the queen’s face up close, and the appendage offending his eye must be her tongue. It pressed up against the crack, into the crack, and Sans didn’t like that.

 

“Um! I uh!!!” He tried to say, warring with his want for her to stop and his secondary desire to please his partner.

 

“Does it hurt after all?” She asked, although her tongue returned to fiddling with the old injury.

 

“No! It. Doesn’t hurt, but? I uh…”

 

“Hm. Do you like it?” She pulled her mouth away then, smirking down at the small monster. His face was flushed, not because he did, in fact like her tongue in his eyesocket, but because he was embarrassed that he’d said anything at all. It wasn’t thatunpleasant, but he definitely didn’t want it to continue. It felt weird.

 

“N-no. I don’t like it, actually!” Sans blurted.

 

“No?” Toriel stroked his face with her thumbs. “You love being teased, though, don’t y–”

 

“No? I don’t? Not…my eye sockets.” His voice dropped almost to an uncharacteristic whisper with the fonal part. Sans was hesitant, trying to read his queen’s expression. Toriel chuckled softly. She still had a smirk on her face. He hadn’t shown a moment’s hesitation since the first time she’d suggested they touch souls, and he was unsure how she would react. He’d vowed his everything, and if she really wanted to she could…stick things in his sockets, he could get used to it if it was something she wanted.

 

“You’re sure?” She asked, continuing before he could respond with, “is there anywhere else you do not want me to…” she trailed off.

 

Sans shook his head, not trusting his mouth not to embarrass him further.

 

“Here?” She asked, tipping his head back to nip at his jaw.

 

“Oh? That’s fine.”

 

“And here?” She asked, licking over his front teeth. He opened his mouth for her, allowing her to trace his teeth. He couldn’t help but conjure his own tongue to twine with hers. His right hand gripped tight into the fur at her thigh, where it had been just resting. She broke away, and he took a second to reply.

 

“That is an excellent place for your tongue to be.” His grin grew as her hands delicately slid down around his collarbones.

 

“Another keen choice.”

 

Her fingers wrapped around his ribs, feeling how his chest was moving with deeper breaths now.

 

“There too.”

 

“And…” her hands fell to his pelvis, hands sliding inside his shorts, nearing his pelvic inlet.

 

“Here?” The moment she touched his sensitive tailbone, his mouth was back on hers with a quiet growl. The telling of the old story about the injury he didn’t remember, was also forgotten. He stood on his knees for leverage, wrapping his hands around the back of her head, kissing her deeply.

 

“I thought you’d been getting dressed?” The queen asked, in that knowing, teasing tone she used often.

 

“It would have been foolish to assume I’d be going home tonight,” he came back, slowly pushing her back onto the bed. She still had her hands in his pelvis, and she pinched at the bone there, earning a hiss from the skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they’ve just finished doing the frickle and yes they’re going to do it again. Swap Sanses have stamina. Also, Papyrus went through some really fishy dealings in order to not only save Sans’s eyesight, but his life. Sans was 13, almost 14, Papyrus was 22.


End file.
